Street Fighter: The New Adventures
by PsychoTriforce
Summary: Shuurei from Saiunkoku becomes a sorceress and comes to present day where she meets the warriors from Street Fighter and makes new friends. Includes Ryu/Chun-Li, the handsome Vega, wise talking Ken and Dan the Saikyo master.
1. Chapter 1

After a very long time, Shuurei has returned to a visit to the Imperial Palace. Unfortunately since she is immortal it has been many thousands of years since she last visited and the place changed drastically. All of her dear friends that she had met and known there are long dead and the entire area has been demolished and in its place is what looked like a karate dojo. She remembers the day of the tragic events as if it was yesterday. There was a major war with dangerous enemies and back then she learned of some sacred magic scrolls that taught her how to use powerful magic that she wanted to use to help protect everyone in the kingdom but unfortunately she was too late. The invaders broke the defenses and killed almost everyone including her father, which caused her to break down, destroy the scrolls and run away. Two people ran after her and are still alive today that remain with her back home. Shuurei cried as she remembers the memories and decided to visit the dojo. As she walked closer she began to recognize the strangeness of the dojo. The dojo was pink and there was a sign on top that read 'Saikyo Dojo: Home of Dan Hibiki the greatest martial artist in the world.' Curious, Shuurei knocked on the door and since it was unlocked, she slowly opened the door to see what was inside. "Hello?"

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOIIEEEEEE!" Dan rolled to the door excited that there was a potential student that he could train. Ever since Dan opened his dojo, there hasn't been a single person interested in his Saikyo karate because it sucks. No one respects a man in pink that likes to roll around, taunt and fight with useless moves that are a shame to watch. It is a shame that Dan used to train with the legendary Ken and Ryu, the street fighter champions of the world. "Finally a student! Come in, put on a pink gi and shake your fist and taunt the Saikyo national anthem in front of the gorgeous naked statue of Vega."

"Dan, I have a very important invitation for you from Vega." Before Dan could finish giving another one of his famous speeches, Chun-Li runs inside the dojo holding an invitation card that she gives to Dan. She hands the invitation card to Dan explaining to Dan what it is. "Vega is giving invitation cards to everyone he knows. Apparently it is something really big as Vega is holding this party and he wants everyone to be there. Vega was too scared to deliver an invitation card to you in person so he asked me instead. He was even kind enough to let me deliver an invitation card to Ryu." Chun-Li blushes as she says Ryu's name. "Oh, I am sorry I don't have an invitation card for you." Chun-Li said to Shuurei as she noticed her there.

"That's okay. I don't think I would be welcome. I should be going now. I hope I didn't cause anyone any trouble with my presence." Shuurei bowed at Dan and Chun-Li then walks out the dojo until Chun-Li grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"I'm sure Vega will still welcome you. Vega has many fans and he is kind to each and everyone of them. Come on, I'll drive you both to Vega's mansion after we pick up Ryu." Without letting Shuurei say anything she takes her to her police cruiser. Dan runs to the car and takes the front seat. Chun-Li helps Shuurei inside and then takes the driver's seat to drive the car to Ryu's match.

"I wonder what this party is about?" Dan is so excited about this party of Vega's. This was the first time he was invited to Vega's party or anyone's party for that matter. If he could make a good impression at the party then maybe he can convince more people to wear the pink gi and appreciate Saikyo karate.

"Oh, I am so sorry. How rude of me." Chun-Li looks at the rear view mirror to see Shuurei in the back seat as she was driving the car. "My name is Chun-Li. What is yours? Judging from the way you look and dress you are definitely not from around here. What do you do? If you don't have a job then you can work for me at Interpol because we are looking to hire good people. Are you a Vega fan too? Many women, and some men, come from all around the world even from places I never knew existed just to see Vega and get his autograph. Are you one of them?"

"My name is Shuurei. Shuurei Shi." Shuurei felt like she could trust Chun-Li and Dan so she talked some more. Everything looks so strange and new to her and she was glad to meet two people that are nice, trustworthy and could show her around. She was curious as to who Vega was too. "The rest I don't think you would believe me if I told you that I am over 10,000 years old. I was around at the time when this place was known as the Imperial City. I used to have many jobs but I don't think they are of any use of this time because of how much things changed. But I know of powerful spells that might help your Interpol? However I don't think I am of any use to anyone because I couldn't protect my own father." Shuurei started to cry for a few minutes as she remembers her father, then wipes her eyes and talks to Chun-Li some more. "I am not a Vega fan because I never heard of him but I might be if everyone is. Who is this Ryu you are talking about? I saw your face turn so red when you mentioned his name. Is he your boyfriend or husband?"

Chun-Li smiles as she could relate very well to the loss of her father. "I understand how you feel. My father was murdered when I was very young. Even now when I think of my father I still cry." A tear rolled down Chun-Li's cheek. "Don't feel out of place here. Blanka is a green beast that can control electricity, Dhalsim breathes fire, Akuma possesses demonic power and don't get me started at how evil Sakura is for trying to steal Ryu from me." Chun-Li hates Sakura as Sakura is the one that is always trying to chase Ryu around and that makes Chun-Li very jealous. "As of now you are hired at Interpol as my assistant. You can start right away, just follow me around, take notes and do some basic office work such as filing and photocopying. That's all. Ryu is the man that I am secretly in love with. Every time I hear him say Shoryuken it makes my heart flutter. His gorgeous red head band flowing in the wind, his pure white karate gi, his smile, those eyes, sigh……" Chun-Li goes in to a trance and begins daydreaming with big hearts in her eyes as she thinks of Ryu. If it wasn't for Dan grabbing the steering wheel of the car they would have steered off the road and end up in a ditch. Chun-Li quickly wakes up and took control of the car again. "Thanks, Dan. Sorry I get this way whenever I think of Ryu. But unfortunately Ryu doesn't have time for me, he can't cheat on his true love… The fight. Ryu travels all over the world looking for strong opponents to challenge while learning of the meaning of the fight. He never stays in one place and his greatest accomplishment was defeating M. Bison, the man responsible for killing my father." Chun-Li stopped the car at a crowd of people. She put the car in park and goes outside.

Shuurei opened the door herself and got out of the car. She tried to see what the crowd was cheering at and when she could get a better look she knew that it was Ryu. "So this is Ryu. The one Chun-Li loves. Maybe I can help Chun-Li for her kindness for giving me a job at Interpol by bringing her together with Ryu."

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu punches 20 feet up in the air using his famous dragon punch and wins the match against his opponent. Ryu straightens his red head band and brushes back his short jet black hair. As soon as the fight was over the people left but Chun-Li watches Ryu in another one of those love struck trances.

"Hurry up! I want to go to Vega's party!" Dan slams his hand on the horn on the steering wheel of the car inside to get Chun-Li's attention. Dan was very excited at going to Vega's party and he didn't want to be late. But if Chun-Li just continues to stand there drooling at Ryu he fears that they won't make it to the important party on time. "Chun-Li. Hi. What are you doing here?" Ryu noticed Chun-Li here and then was handed an invitation card by Chun-Li and read it. "So Vega is having a special party at his mansion. It is mandatory that everyone attends? Fine, I'll go. Who is your friend?"

"My name is Shuurei." Shuurei bowed at Ryu. She decided to stay here a little while longer to help as a matchmaker for Ryu and Chun-Li and make sure those two lovebirds have a happy life. "Chun-Li just hired me as her assistant at Interpol and I think you and Chun-Li make a real cute couple." Before Shuurei could talk anymore a nervous Chun-Li covers up Shuurei's mouth with her hand as Chun-Li was a little scared at how Ryu would react if he knew that Chun-Li was in love with her.

"That's enough, if we are late for Vega's party he'll get mad at us." Chun-Li with her face flushed red at hearing that she and Ryu would make a cute couple looked down to hide her face from Ryu. Once everyone got in the car, Chun-Li continued back to driving to Vega's mansion. The drive wasn't any much longer as Vega's mansion is nearby and there is rumor of a very special guest coming over to Vega's mansion of which the party is held to honor.


	2. Chapter 2

This fic is dedicated to a very good friend of mine named Natalie. All the other characters belong to their respective owners.

**************

At last everyone except for the special guest of honor has arrived at the big party at Vega's mansion. Vega's mansion is filled with all sorts of people and as Dan walked among the crowd he has big hopes and dreams that at least one person here would be interested in hearing about the greatness of his Saikyo karate. He searches for Blanka because he believes that Blanka is his perfect student. Dan taught Blanka for a short period of time but unfortunately Blanka got bored and recognized the ridiculousness of the Saikyo style of fighting and left. Leaving Dan studentless once again. Despite always losing in battles, Dan's spirit is never dampen. Every defeat and failure just motivates Dan to try harder in hopes of one day to achieve his goal and surpass Ken and Ryu at the tournaments and having the whole world pledge loyalty to the Saikyo style of fighting.

One person at the party was not having a good time. It was Ken who was complaining to everyone he meets. No one listened to what Ken said until he saw Shuurei standing next to the buffet table, looking at the food as if she thinks that the food is poisoned or unedible. "Hey you there. You are new aren't you? I know, I wouldn't eat that food either. If you ask me, Vega probably sprinkled cocaine in that pizza." Ken laughs but when Shuurei didn't laugh at his jokes he stops. "You have no idea who I am or what's going on? My name is Ken Masters. In case you are wondering why I am pissed off here I'll tell you why. Why doesn't anyone care that Vega used to be a psychotic assassin for M. Bison? Sure Vega says that he has changed but I don't trust him. I know he wants to claw my spine out but I won't give him that satisfaction. If he gets close to me I'll give him a super flaming shoryuken he will never forget!" Ken makes a fist with his right hand and waves it. Since no one was stopping him he decided to talk some more. "You want to know the real reason why women of all ages like Vega? It is because he is so pumped up full of steroids and Viagra!"

"That's enough, Ken! Stop trying to fill Shuurei's mind with your lies. Vega has left Shadowlaw and changed his ways. You just can't accept the fact that Vega is the handsomest man in the world and you are not!" Chun-Li shouts at Ken to scare him off before he could confuse Shuurei with his speech on Vega. Chun-Li grabs a plate and then fills her plate with food from the buffet table as Shuurei watched. "The food is really good try some and the way you stare at the food it is as if you never had Italian or Spanish food before." Chun-Li smiles as she could tell that Shuurei was uncomfortable here and she tried to convince her not to be nervous as she was among good friends. However the whole time at the party, Chun-Li's eyes were on Ryu. She wishes that she has the courage to tell Ryu how she feels about him but fear holds her back as Chun-Li would not be able to handle the reaction from Ryu if he tells her that there is no time in his life for her or love as the fight is all that matters. "Ryu…….."

"So who is this guest of honor that Vega is having this party devoted to?" Shuurei was totally lost at the party. The food. The customs. The technology. Everything was totally new and different from the things that she was used to from so long ago. It was pretty confusing to her and she has so much to learn in this new time and place. Shuurei slowly tries some of the food on her plate and it surprised her at how delicious the food was at Vega's party. "I must get the recipe of this delicacy so I can cook this for Ryuuki and Seiran at home. Speaking of which they must be worried about me by now since I told them that I was going out for a short walk and it has been almost a week."

Suddenly a handsome man in a tuxedo with his hair braided walks in to the room to greet the guests. It was Vega. Vega raises his hand high and waves at everyone as a greeting. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to my party. As you can see today is a very special day for me because my beautiful Natalie is coming over." Vega quickly put his mask back on his face so no one could see that he was blushing. There were rumors going on that Natalie was the beautiful and sweet girl that has won over Vega's heart.

"Master Vega, she is here." Vega's butler bows to Vega to make an announcement as it is the moment that Vega was waiting for. Upon hearing this Vega quickly took his mask off and straighten up his tuxedo making sure that he would look perfect for Natalie's appearance.

"Please send her in." As Vega said those words, Natalie walks in to the room wearing a beautiful Greek white dress. Natalie smiles at everyone and thanks everyone for holding this party for her. Upon seeing Natalie, Vega drops to one knee and kisses Natalie's hand. "My beautiful Senorita. Thank you so much for coming. You have made me so happy."

Shuurei notices Chun-Li's look on her face. It looked as if Chun-Li was jealous. Jealous that she wanted to find this kind of love and happiness with Ryu too. Shuurei also noticed the kind of look on Ryu's face too although it was slightly hidden. "Bringing those two together will be easier than I first thought." Shuurei feels happy for Vega and Natalie and she makes a promise to herself to make sure Chun-Li and Ryu find the same happiness too. "Sorry, I can't but overhear you talk to yourself about wanting to help Ryu and Chun-Li become a couple. I tried helping them out before and it didn't work. Ryu is too obsessed with the fight to have any time for Chun-Li." Ken, a little drunk, goes back to talking to Shuurei to complain about Vega because no one else would listen to him. "I'm sure they appreciate your help and if you still want to help them out you have a lot of work to do. I gave up a long time ago because Ryu is too stubborn, the only way that I found to ever convince Ryu to choose Chun-Li over the fight is to slip some date rape drugs in his drink." Ken pours himself another glass of champagne and continues drinking. One thing that he has to agree about Vega's party is that Vega serves the best liquor to get everyone high and hammered.

Vega as host of the party starts to get concerned. The guests were drinking too much alcohol and he was worried about their well being. Vega wraps his arm around Natalie's shoulder and walks to Shuurei. "That is a very nice hair pin you have in your hair. Where did you buy it? I would like to buy the same hair pin for my beautiful Natalie." Vega didn't know who Shuurei was but he was glad to have as many people over as possible to see how happy he is with Natalie. "Can I ask a favor of you? Can you take these car keys and drive Ken and all the people that are too drunk to drive? I want everyone to get back home safely." Vega holds out the keys to Ken's car. He got the keys from his butler who parked Ken's car for him when he first arrived.

Shuurei gently touched the hair pin in her hair. "This is a very special hair pin that my husband gave to me almost ten thousand years ago when this entire area was known as Saiunkoku." Shuurei stopped talking about her past as she was afraid at how they would all react if they knew that she was a powerful sorceress. She took the keys from Vega and stared at it. "I'll try to do my best in taking everyone home." She bowed at Vega and then walks over to bow at Chun-Li requesting permission to leave the party and promising to be at Interpol tomorrow bright and early to start her first day on the job. "Thank you so much for bringing me to the party and letting me meet everyone."

"Hold on." The voice belonged to Natalie who had a gift for Shuurei. Shuurei was so grateful when Natalie gave her a bag with some left over food from Vega's party to take home. "Here, I noticed that you liked what was served today so please take this home. I am sure we will meet again soon." Natalie takes Shuurei outside of Vega's mansion and waves good bye as she goes to the parking lot. Even though Shuurei left the party at Vega's mansion the celebration was far from being over. Natalie was being given many gifts from Vega from expensive and rare crystals to white capes to protect her from muteness when watching the all important airings.

Ken, Sakura and Dan followed Shuurei. Vega had told those three to follow her and go home as they had too much to drink. When Ken's car was found. Shuurei unlocked the doors with the key and waited for Ken, Sakura and Dan to get inside the car. "If you get one scratch on my car. I'll kill you!" Ken yells and threatens Shuurei as he puts his seatbelt on. He normally does not want anyone to drive or touch his car but as he was too drunk to even stand properly he had no choice. Unfortunately if Ken knew that Shuurei doesn't know how to drive he would have a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Suurei nervously drives Ken's super expensive sports car. She has been asked by Vega to take Ken, Dan and Sakura safely home. Shuurei didn't want to be rude to refuse a request by the famous Vega but perhaps she is being too nice for her own good as she didn't know how to drive a car. The last time she was here, Saiunkoku was around and cars had not yet been invented.

Ken was quick to point out Shuurei's faults and being drunk he was acting very rude. "Drive on the road not the sidewalk! Goddamnit, woman! Where did you learn how to drive?"

"Sorry." Shuurei lowers her head a little to act apologetic as she moved the steering wheel and tried to keep the car going in a straight line. She was so grateful that Dan's dojo wasn't too far away and she was able to quickly take Dan safely home without any casualties.

"You still drive better than me. Remember if you ever want to be a student of Saikyo karate, my door is wide open. YAHHOOOIIJJJJIIIII!" Dan shouts loudly as he left the car and rolled back inside his dojo in Saikyo fashion as the car drove away.

The next stop was driving Sakura home. Shuurei drove the car and stopped in front of Sakura's high school. Sakura took one look outside the window and frowned as she sat cross armed inside the car, refusing to move. "Is this a sick joke?"

Shuurei was able to read minds and see the future and knew that Sakura had a very important essay due that was worth 40% of her entire course as well as a math test. Shuurei thought that it would be beneficial if Sakura used this extra time to research and prepare her essay. "Sakura, you have an essay to write and a test to study for. You should go to the library to do your homework and study hard if you want good grades to be the best you can be."

Sakura laughs sarcastically. "Fuck school! Take me to the mall now! I want to eat hot dogs until I puke, have perverted thoughts of Ryu and laugh at Karin's ugly hairstyle. Now drive NOW!!!" Sakura shouts loudly scaring Shuurei to immediately drive the car to the giant mega mall next door. When the car was stopped, Sakura opened the car door and got out. However she stopped. She walks over to the front at the driver's seat and opens the door, pulling Shuurei out of the car. "On second thought. Maybe we can help each other out. You have no life. Look at the way you dress, you are so hardworking and sweet that it is disgusting! People will take advantage of you if you don't learn how to protect yourself."

"But I still have to drive Ken home." Shuurei was a little hurt at what Sakura said about her but she knew that Sakura was right as times have changed. Back in Saiunkoku her nice, considerate, helpful and hardworking personality was an advantage to her but now in this day and age it is her downfall.

"I drive drunk all the time and I got the speeding tickets to prove it. Screw you all, I'm going home!" Ken got to the car seat and drove his car back home. Being drunk brings out Ken's rude nature and the only reason why Ken attends Vega's parties is for his booze.

"Ahem, now then. I will teach you how to be a normal person and in return you will do all my homework, essays, assignments, tests and exams to help me pass high school. I've been failing the year so many times that all my friends have graduated and left." Sakura grabs Shuurei's arm and roughly drags her inside the mall. Before heading to the cafeteria or the arcade, Sakura decides to take Shuurei to her favorite restricted area. The area was in fact outside of the mall, pass the parking lot, pass a dark alley and inside a building with a sign that had 3Xs along with two men embracing each other. "Behold. My favorite hangout! Zangief's hardcore yaoi paradise! Inside it shows all the hot uncensored movies of Zangief X Dudley in pornographic obscenities the way it was meant to be! Not only that but today there is a special showcase of Fei Long naked in the shower."

"NOOOOO!" Shuurei was horrifed of the place Sakura wants to take her. "That's disgusting. I don't want to see those kinds of things. Please, don't take me inside." But Sakura wouldn't listen and she was dragged inside the building. Initially Shuurei screamed with fear because she was never exposed to this kind of stuff but then she had a change of mind as Fei Long made his entrance on stage and began stripping as Zangief and Dudley began kissing each other. "All of a sudden I find this strangely amusing and entertaining."

_____________________

When Vega's party was over, Ryu came to rest and spend the night at Chun-Li's apartment. Chun-Li was very excited to have Ryu over as a special guest eventhough they didn't do anything but talk about Ryu's latest opponents and the different fighting styles he has encountered that was used by other fighter's around the world. Ryu just meditated on the balcony while Chun-Li watched him, Chun-Li was so happy to be able to somewhat spend more time with the man of her dreams. Chun-Li decides to take the day off on the next day in order to spend as much time as possible with Ryu before he leaves for the next fight.

_____________________

Early in the morning at Interpol. Charlie came over to fill in for Chun-Li who decided to use her vacation time with Ryu. Shuurei did not show up for work yet because she was busy at Sakura's house writing her 10,000 words essay. Today Interpol was going to be visited by two guests, Ryuuki and Seiran. One was Shuurei's husband, the other was her bodyguard.

"This is so shameful. What has happened to the honor in this city?" Charlie shakes his head in shame as he looked over secret photographs of Ken holding a bag of special spices which was really weed. Ken has been caught in many public places rolling up weed and smoking joints.

"Excuse me, but may we have a word with you." A man with light blue hair holding a sword knocks on the door to enter Charlie's office. He was known as Seiran and he speaks with a cold and calm appearance.

"Yes, please have a seat." Charlie put the photos in the desk drawer, making a note to himself to deal with Ken's out of control drug and drinking problem later on.

The other man that came with Seiran was Ryuuki who was not acting calm. He was acting very neurotic and spoke right upfront to Charlie. "Where is Shuurei? I want to know who or what has been the bad influence on her! Last night she told me that she wanted entertainment and told me to kiss a Ryu blowup doll and take something up the ass in something known as yaoi. I don't understand what she meant but I do know that it is something scary." Ryuuki due to his innocence had no clue what Shuurei meant or what she had been watching with Sakura.

However his older brother Seiran who was more intelligent knew what Shuurei said and had a very good idea at what she has been watching. He was just as angry but able to keep his temper under control. If he could find Sakura he would kill her, because Seiran had made a promise to forever protect Shuurei along with his brother for all eternity. "We are here to bring Shuurei back home with us before it is too late."

Charlie listens to the both of them talk although he wasn't paying much attention. He had bigger things on his mind that was more important. Like the rumors that Shadowlaw was regrouping and M. Bison was planning his escape to continue his quest for world domination. Extra security has been placed to guard Bison's cell but Charlie was still worried. But just as Charlie's worse fear came true he got a phone call and when he answered the phone, Charlie's face turned pale and he could feel his heart stop. "Damn! How could this happen? How could Bison escape?"

"Sorry I am late for work. What is my first assignment at work today? Do you have any files that need sorting or photocopying?" Shuurei teleported herself inside Charlie's office as soon as she was finished writing Sakura's essay. She was immediately greeted with a big cheerful hug by a worried Ryuuki. "Ryuuki? What are you and Seiran doing here?"

"My Lady, we are here to take you home. You must never come back here again as Ryuuki and I have agreed that the people you hang out with are a bad influence on you." Seiran smiles at Shuurei but had a stern look on his face that he was serious.

"WHAT? No way! I'm not leaving here. I am finally happy and like I said, I will be home each day to cook for the both of you." Shuurei refused and was going to be stubborn about it. She likes it here, not because of Sakura showing her the wonderful joy of yaoi but she felt like she can belong here and make a difference.

"Shuurei. Can I ask you a question." Ryuuki spoke in sad voice trying to hold back tears. "Is there someone else? Are you not attracted to me anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Is that why you have come to this city and not wanting to spend anymore time with me?" Ryuuki tries to kiss Shuurei but she pushes him back.

"I came to this city to see how much things have changed. I have no intentions of leaving you ever. Although I wish you had a body like the men in my magazines." Shuurei smiles at Ryuuki but then her smile disappeared as she noticed the fear in Charlie. "We should be prepared to expect the worse from Bison. What are your orders?"

Charlie nods his head, he still couldn't understand how Bison was able to get pass all the extra security. He writes down a long letter to Chun-Li to leave on her desk to keep her up to date on his plans on what to do. "Vega needs to be put on high alert. Vega betrayed Bison when he quit his position at Shadowlaw because he fell in love with Princess Natalie. Bison will definitely come after Vega and try to kill him. I will alert Guile, Ryu, Ken and ask them for help." Charlie was hoping that since Ryu defeated Bison before he can do so again but Charlie has some doubts about Ken. "I'm not sure if I can trust Ken on this. He hates Vega and knowing him, he would love to be partying and dancing on Vega's grave. But we need all the help we can get. Bison must not be given enough time to restore the Psycho Drive machine, with it he could destroy the world or plunge the entire world in to chaos and darkness. I've seen what evils Bison is capable of first hand." Charlie, in an act of frustration grabs his own hair and drops his head on the desk. He didn't know what to do.

Shuurei did not want to see another war where everyone ends up dead again so she tried her best to help. There were many books on the shelf of Charlie's office and Shuurei choose to read the portfolio binder that was labeled 'Top Secret.' Inside the binder Shuurei learned about the most powerful Street Fighters in the world, one person caught her attention and she set the binder on Charlie's desk where he can see. "This person. Akuma. I think he might be strong enough to defeat Bison."

"Are you crazy? Akuma is not to be trusted. He is a cold blooded killer too." Charlie sits up from his desk but turns his chair to the window. Looking out and hoping for an idea, a sign, anything that can help. "The only difference is that Akuma only cares about seeking out strong opponents that are at his worthy level. Akuma shows no interests in world domination that is why he is not seen as a real threat."

"So how about we make a deal with Akuma? If he helps us to capture Bison and stop whatever madness Bison is planning then he can fight Seiran." Shuurei points a finger at a startled Seiran who did not want to be involved in this as he had just told her how the three of them did not belong here. "Seiran is the best fighter I know, Akuma will not be disappointed with an opponent this powerful."

Charlie immediately turns around from his chair, his face filled with hope. "That might work. Providing this Seiran is as strong as you say he is. But be warned, Akuma fights to the death." Charlie scans Seiran with his eyes and smiles. Charlie tosses a map at Shuurei at where Akuma hides out. "This map will tell you a rough location on where to find Akuma. In the meantime I will make sure all the others are prepared to fight Bison as well as trying to figure out where Bison can be hiding. We have to predict his first move and have a plan that can save us all."

_____________________

Vega was outside in his garden admiring his rose bushes. He loved the rose, its beautiful red color along with its deadly thorns. "Natalie" Vega sniffs a rose and closes his eyes, thinking about the woman he loves. But suddenly Vega was awaken from his trance from a loud crash and scream inside his mansion. Fearing what it could be, Vega quickly runs to the front door. "NATALIE!" Vega runs inside his mansion, he flings open every door he sees while frantically searching for Natalie who was suppose to be inside the mansion. "NATALIE!" Vega's heart began pounding in fear as he came to Natalie's room. Natalie was not there, the room was ransacked upside down and the windows were broken. In the middle of the room on the carpet was a letter with Bison's hand writing and logo on it saying that Shadowlaw has taken Natalie. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NATALIE!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Vega falls down to his knees and cries.


End file.
